Hold me Tight
by onyxeyez
Summary: "Ichimaru-kun.. down there.. feels good, right?.. Let me give you more of this." Aizen murmured while rubbing my sweet point gently. That was the very first time that I was introduced such a thing and had no idea where it would lead me.. Still.. I wanted to get lost.. I wanted to melt in his arms.. "Aizen-san.." I moaned.. "More.." *Lots of dirty warnings :D*


**Chapter 1 : Learn my touch**

*ha*

...

*ha*

...

*aahh- haaaaa*

The only thing I could hear is my own gasps.._ What happened.. It's dark.. I feel quite sticky.. Something.. Ngh.._

I slowly seperated my eyelids and reached the thing which was making me feel so wet, yet so good..

"Ichimaru-kun, are you finally awake?" I heard his silky voice as he looked up into my eyes, smiling..

"A-Aizen san?!" Gettin shocked by the scene of Aizen holding mine in his hands, around his mouth is all sticky, I tried to get rid of his hold.. What?!

I was all naked..

"A-aizen san what are you doing?!"

"Humph.." He shut eyes while a smile was spreading on his lips.. "I was just passing by your room, then heard a moan of you.. You were obviously having a wet dream.. My motive was to watch you for a while but then, I felt urge to play with you lil bit..."

My cheeks felt extremely hot at that moment..

Aizen reached one of my pale nipples and pinched it softly..

"A-ah.." I curled up a little but not because it was painful..

"They're hard, Ichimaru-kun." The smile on his face turned into a dark smirk suddenly.. "And down there is getting harder and harder..

"Ahh" I threw my head back when he put it into his mouth.. "A-Aizen san!"

It was leaking like crazy, filling the mouth of him.. "Aizen san *pant* please stop *pant* or else I.. I... Aahh!"

"Ichimaru-kun, I gotta prepare you first.. So don't mind coming.." He continued with his hand

_P-Prepare?_ I opened my eyes again.. "Preparation of what, A-Aizen san?"

"Something that you would like so much.." He murmured sexily.. How can I resist it when he does this?! "Aa-ahh!" I shivered wildly..

"Surpress your voice, Ichimaru-kun.. We don't want anyone to rush into this room and find the fukutaichou of the 5th division jerking a rookie off.." His voice was silky as always, somehow turning me on so much..

"A-Aizen-sa-" My legs automaticly got tightened and trapped him on my groin while one of my eyes were getting narrowed out of complicated feelings..

"You really are feeling it.." Aizen got his hand lowered to my root and slided it up to tip slowly, squeezing ligtly... "Have you ever got your ass fingered?"

"N-no-ngghhh" I fell back on the futon, grasping sheets.. "Aizen san.. Please.. End it.."

"You already leaked too much.." Aizen continued milking me slowly, licking my lenght between words. "Even your belly is soaked in precum.."

I instictively started moving my hips up and down to feel his hand faster.. "M-make me cum.. Aizen san!"

"No."

His answer was sharp..

"You've leaked enough for me to prepare you. If you come now, you'll miss all the pleasure.."

"But, but I am already at my limit"

"Yes you are..." He reached the waistband of my kimono and brought it to my wrists..

"W-what are you doing, Aizen san?"

The only thing that I could do was to watch him while he was wrapping it around my neck after tying my hands..

"That's it.." He smiled. "Ichimaru-kun.. The more you try to pull your hands, the more your throat will be squeezed.. So.. Be a good boy, and stand still while I am away, okay?"

"W-where are you going?"

He replied as he got on his knees.. "I am gonna check the other members of the 5th division of course.. I am a fukutaichou who has responsibilities, did you forget?"

"Aizen Fukutaichou... No.. Please stay.. Release me.." I begged him while throbbing in needing..

"Ahh.. That's true.. I almost forget it" He cutely smiled which all the gotei 13 fell for super easily all the time.. "If you continue leaking like this, the futon will get dirty.." From his pocket, his hand took a thin, short stick which had tiny balls on its one end. He erected my lenght with his other hand and gently pulled the tip with his thumb..

"W-What are you doing, Aizen-san?" I horrifiedly looked into his eyes when the smallest ball touched my skin.. Aizen placed it against the little hole then pushed it down with full force.

My body got arched up in pain.. "A-AIZEN-SAAN!"

"Hussshh..." The assuring smile on his face spreaded wider.. "Someone would hear you, Ichimaru-kun... Be quiet and do not touch this naughty guy down here.." He groped my balls and squeezed them lightly "Till I come back.."

...

*slam*

I breathed out, trembling.. _It hurts it hurts.._

"Aizen-san.."

...

The door got spaced creaking and Aizen entered in after a few minutes...

"A-Aizen-san.." I murmured, shaking my quivering hips slightly., but when he got in completely, my eyes got widened out of my will..

There were... 3 Aizens?..,

"W-What is happening?.."

3... They were 3...

Standing in the middle Aizen leaned down to me, smiling. The other two went to the sides of my futon..

"W-what.. Aizen-san..."

They supported my back and helped me to straighten on my hips. The last one was taking out his 'shinigami clothe' out..

"Who a-re aahh!"

One of the Aizens of my sides nibbled my earshell, the other one started touching my nipples.

"Let *cough* *cough* g-go!" I realized that I was trying to pull my hands and causing my throat to get squeezed. Aizen which was nibbling me, stuck his tongue and started pacing it around my neck.. His hand slided down to my member, he slightly touched it yet it was enough to have me cry out loudly.. "P-Please"

"Ichimaru-kun.." Aizen which stands in front of me left the fukutaichou uniform on floor. His well built body got my attention in the first place.. He left his glasses on table and walked towards me.. "Are you ready?"

"F-For what?" I asked slightly trembling in the arms of the other Aizens...

He sat on the futon, opposite of me.. "Come here.."

I hardly straightened on my feet, walked to him, my erection was making it harder and more embarrassing then it already was.. He patted on his upper leg. "Come, sit here..."

I approached him timidly till he caught my hips and pulled me to himself gently.. My hard on was on the same level as his mouth. He buried his head on my groin, under my shaft, started nibbling and licking there..

"H-Haaa!."

I just moaned, then bit my lips.. _He makes me feel.. So good.. _

"Aizen-san.. Please pull that out.."

"Don't worry Ichimaru-kun.. I will.." He replied. "But first, come down." He pulled me down on his lap then started moving his hips slightly, my erection and his soft member were rubbing each other.. One of the Aizens from before knelt behind me and started playing with my nipples slowly.. "N-No!" I cried. "Please don't touch there.. Or else.. I am gonna... I.. *gasp*"

"You're gonna cum?" The Aizen which I was sitting on his lap, grabbed our members together, started stroking them furiously.

"Ah.. Ichimaru-kun..." He moaned lightly. "You're free to cum."

I could feel his skin, getting hotter and hotter with every second passing, his member getting rock hard against mine and oozing..

_Too much... Too much for me.._

"A-Aizen-san!" I impatiently bounced my hips on his lap, crying lightly. "I cannot take it anymore! Please! Make me cum!"

"You're free to cum, Ichimaru-kun."

The Aizen behind me became harsher, he started pinching and pulling my nipples in a sudden..

"Haaaa!"

With a sudden spasm of my whole body, I screamed while my sight was fading to black..

I collapsed on Aizen's lap..

When the spasm which broke my mind ended and I started hearing my own pants, I lifted my head and tried to take a grasp of the event.. The other Aizens were gone and the last one who was looking at me hungrily, with lidded eyes, had released one of my hands..

"A-Aizen-san.. What happened.." Between my firm pants I asked innocently..

"You came.. In one of the most delicious ways.." He replied, licking his lips..

I looked down, the stick was still on me but somehow, I felt released.. "H-How.." My trembling hand reached to my own member..

"Ichimaru-kun... I knew that you were a very special person from the very beginning.." He grabbed my hand and held the tip of the stick, pulled it off gently, while pecking under of my jaw.

Nothing came out..

_1 or 2 minutes ago, I felt like I would burst into pieces because of the pressure in my shaft but now.. How..._

"Please stand up, Ichimaru-kun.." He commanded with a kind voice.. I did what I was told and realized some stickiness between my firmly shaking legs, a whiteish liquid, reflecting the light in the room, was on Aizen's groin too..

"Still didn't get it, hm?.." Aizen brushed his fingers on his balls which is covered with that liquid then licked that in a seditious way.. "That's your cum... You came from the back, exacly how I like most.." A smirk sat on his handsome face.. "You must be soaked wet down there, lemme see.."

"No.." I instinctively covered my butt while stepping back.

"Ichimaru kun.. Do not resist things that you'd derive pleasure from... There is no need to be embarrassed." He kindly reached me.. "Also look.. I am twitching down here, it's better you obey before I lose my cool.."

"You're gonna.. Put that.." I gulped. "In me?.."

"Yes.. But I'll be so gentle that, you'd feel on the clouds.."

He added when he saw that I was unsure..

"Have I ever lied to you, Ichimaru kun?..."

"I..."

"Come to my lap again and I'll gently lick you untill your body gets used to be touched.. I'll touch your sensitive points to make you feel more and more pleasure.. I will hold you in my arms until you pass out in pleasure.. You will squirm, squirm and squirm for more.. Until the dawn, I am gonna fuck you but it would never be enough.. You'll be addicted to that feeling, Ichimaru-kun... I am gonna dip you in pleasure, pure pleasure.. I am gonna do really dirty things that nothing could clear.. Do things to your body that no one can dare to.. You'll be moaning, begging me for more and more every day..."

"P-please do not speak!" With a face glowing red, I shut my eyes desperately.."

"Ichimaru-kun.. My words seduced you?.." He smiled softly.. "You're getting hard again.."

"N-no.." I tried to deny but he stood up and caught my arm, started draggin me towards the small table in the room.. He threw me on it facedown and knelt right before me. When I felt his breath on my hips I tried to straighten in a moment, but his harsh voice paralysed me. "Stay there!"

"H-Hai.." I lay on the cold surface and waited for an action.. He grabbed the cheeks of my butt and seperated them slowly..

"Ah... Your cum.. It's still coming out.."

I shivered with a wet feeling of Aizen's tongue movements on my back.. He started licking my balls, nibbling them softly and then moved up to the my hole.. Trying to force his tongue inside me, he started excerting pressure on me.. "Here is too hot, pinky and twitching desirefully... I am gonna explore inside more, Ichimaru-kun..."

"Haah!" I gasped when one of his fingers slid inside slowly.. He pushed it in till the end and started moving his hand in and out carefully.. "How do you feel Ichimaru-kun?..."

"N-nauseous.." I replied with a teary voice.

"Relax.." His other hand started massaging my member. "It's gonna be great if you feel it properly.."

Then he added the second finger...

"Here is so slippery that I met no resistance.. Will you take me in that easily, too, Ichimaru-kun?"

I couldn't answer.. The only thing I could do was panting heavily..

He seperated his fingers.. "Oh.. So soft.. Yet so tight.. Ichimaru kun, your butt hole flushed while I am playing with it.. You're so sensitive.. Kawaii.."

"Do not.. Say.. Mhh.. Things.. Ahhh.." I groaned..

"So, you only want to hear the schlicks while I am fingering your back, huh... You're such a pervert.."

"I.." I wanted to scream_ I do not!_ But my body was such a betrayal.. My legs were losing strenght dramatically and it was an indicator that fingering was preasureful for me...

Aizen realized that I was sliding down from table so he pulled his fingers out to replace me.. He did it maybe a lil bit fast because it felt extremely good that I couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

Aizen stopped for a while due to shock then lifted my hips on air again. "I haven't thought of that.. You might love brutal.. My bad, Ichimaru-kun.. No more fingers.."

I lifted my head weakly when felt something bigger and more slippery thing against my butt.. Aizen rubbed his member against my enterance for a while then pushed himself inside in one go.

It didn't hurt much due to prepation and the cum covered inner walls of mine but still, he was huge and having something that big inside me was uneasy.. I squirmed on table..

"Haaa.." Aizen breathed out in pleasure while moving his hips left and right to adjust completely.. "I don't need to move.. I can cum anytime if I stay stuck in this hot and really tight cavern that amazingly sucks me.. Ichimaru-kun... Mmmhh.. Your insides are on fire..."

"A-Aizen-san.."

"They're begging me to be fucked.."

"Please.."

"Ahh.. Ichimaru-kun.."

"F-Fuck.."

I gave up..

I gave up on everything...

The only thing I could be thinking about then was Aizen and how good he made me feel..

"Fuck me.. Hard.. So hard.."

He thrusted the rest of himself deeply all in for the first time, I felt like he would pierce my stomach.

"Eck!."

"Can you feel my existance, how does it feel to be pierced from behind?.."

"Haah! Haah!.. Aizen-san!"

He grabbed my hips and lifted them on air, lifted them so high that my feet lost connection with ground..

_He is tall... Or am I too small?_

Then he started pounding in me, mercilessly.. Every thrust was so deep and harsh, every thrust hurt yet felt extremely good..

"Gin.. I am gonna find your prostate in no time.."

_W-What is it?_

"Haaah!"

After a few thrusts, he hit somewhere in me that flied me over clouds in one moment. My body felt like I was shocked by electricity, I couldn't help but cry out hornily.

When he heard my pleasureful moan, he stopped suddenly and seperated my legs more.. "Wakatta.." He smilingly murmured while thrusting in again. "Here, feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yy-yaahh!" I screamed, drooling like crazy.. "Ye-aahhhh! Haahh.. Nngghhaah! Knhh!"

"Ah, Ichimaru-kun, is that saliva?.." He left one of my legs and brought his free hand to my mouth.. "Open your mouth." He commanded while thrusting in with a weird angle.

"Nngghhh! My legs hurt!" I moaned.

"Oh, sorry..." He suddenly flipped me back and put one of my legs on his shoulder. "How is it now?"

When he started again, I figured out that it was better when I was on my back.. He pushed two of his fingers into my mouth and ordered me to lick them..

I obeyed.. Grabbed his hand and started moving my tongue around his fingers.

"Mmhh.. So soft..." Aizen moaned while I was licking the connection point between his long, slender fingers..

His other hand found my nipples, started teasing me...

I moaned unstoppably which caused him to accelerate and deepen his thrusts.

"A-Aizen san! Aizen san! I am gonna! Gonna! Haaaa!"

"Ichimaru-k-kuunn.." Aizen harshly smacked his groin on my hips as he came, he came a lot... I could feel him filling me up completely with his creamy seeds.. With a groan of pleasure I came as well, squirting it all over my torso..

While panting heavily, I lay back on table pulling him down with me.. "Can I touch you, Aizen-san?"

Before he answered, we shivered because of a voice, belongs to one behind the door...

*Knock* *knock*

"Ichimaru-kun?"

"Hirako Taichou." Aizen narrowed his eyes. "Ichimaru kun, tell him that you're fine, control your voice well, okay?"

_C-controlling my voice?.. How.. How can I.. I am shaking to my bones.._

"Ichimaru-kun?! I am coming inside!"

"N-No!" I shouted. "Don't come in! I am okay!"

"Are you sure? I heard you screamed."

"Ye-ahh!"

Aizen slowly pulled himself out while I was trying to reply him.

"Ichimaru? What happened?"

"I really ~ am ~fine!"

I looked into Aizen's eyes, begging him for some help.

"I wanna see you right now!" Hirako's voice was heard. "Open the door!"

_What am I gotta do!?_ I panicked and clung Aizen harder. _Please save me._

"Go see him." Aizen murmured into my ear.. "We don't want him to enter in, right?.."

"L-like this?!" I whispered shockedly, my cum was sliding down on my skin.

"Wear your kimono."

I wore it as quick as possible and spaced the door to see my taichou. "I am fine, Taichou." I gave my best to smile widely, but Hirako Taichou was far intelligent, he immediately pulled me out of room and cupped my head between his hands.

"Ichimaru you're all red. What happened?!"

"N-Nothing." I replied while I was trying to hold the sticky liquid inside desperately. _Please lemme go lemme go._

"I heard you were screaming."

"That's because.. I had a nightmare."

"Oh is that so?.. Want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"N-no need of that!"

When I reacted suddenly, the cum inside me leaked out. I blushed even more._. It's sliding down... Damn_..

"So.. If you're fine, then go back to sleep."

"H-hai." I rushed back inside.. "Good night taichou! Sorry for disturbing"

When I shut the door, I let out a relieved sigh then remembered Aizen was waiting for me inside.. My heart started racing suddenly.. I took slow steps to my table which was behind the thin wall seperates my studing area from room, but when I arrived, Aizen was gone. Sighing, I turned back.

_What was I waiting for? Like he would stay over.._

I crawled into futon, didn't mind that I was dirty nor naked, no one would enter in my room anyways.. Placing my head on pillow, I lay on my side.. Tears started rolling down my temples.. _Why do I feel this bad.. W-why did it hurt me this much?.. I-I can't breathe.. I thought physical connection would hurt more.. But.. _

"Aizen-san.." Murmuring with a teary voice, I burried my head into the pillow.

"What happened, Ichimaru-kun?" His silky voice got echoed in my ears.. I suddenly lift my head when felt a pair of arms were getting wrapped around my tummy.. He was lying beside me.. _But how?! _

I turned to him with shocked, teary eyes, caused him to smile lightly.

"May I stay over?" asked he.

My answer wasn't verbal.. I just burried my face on his shoulder started crying silently...

_Stay over.._

_Move in.._

_Never leave.._

_Fukutaichou.. _

_Make me yours.._

_And be mine..._

Aizen pulled me to himself, hugging me warmly... "I know that you're dead tired now but.. You shouldn't sleep like this.. Let's bathe.."

I couldn't even heard the last part of his sentence...

**End of the chapter 1! :3 The following chapters would contain the training of Ichimaru to be an obedient slave. 3:) he lacks some traits and Aizen would be amused to educate him. Keep in contact! :D Please rewiew! :3  
ps. I wait for the Muse to continue my other stories :D I am gonna continue asap! :3  
**


End file.
